


los prodigios locos

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1580s, Flash Fiction, Gen, Historical, M/M, miguel de cervantes - Freeform, semi-anachronism fic, william shakespeare - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: “mari kita tunggu kepulangan dua tuan itu bersama-sama sambil membaca tulisan mereka!”―dia membuka lagi lembaran la galatea yang ke-23. [england ・ spain] [historical] [#flashficfest]





	los prodigios locos

 

# los prodigios locos

 **“AKU** kehilangan jejak tuanku.”

Arthur mengingat-ingat tanggalan yang tadi malam dilihat sebelum pergi tidur. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan kertas-kertas penuh coretan tinta, seperti naskah gagal atau prosa-prosa yang masih belum selesai.

Kawannya yang dua tahun lebih tua itu―Antonio namanya―mengerjap dari balik buku bacaan.

“Kau sudah mencari di sepenjuru Valladolid ini?” tanyanya, enggan berbasa-basi. Antonio menggeser bokongnya sedikit untuk mempersilakan Arthur duduk di sampingnya.

“Tidak, tidak. Mungkin dia tidak―belum―pernah ke sini. Tapi aku pernah dengar dongeng soal penulis legendaris―yang sama seperti tuanku―dari sini, makanya aku datang ke Valladolid. Aku pikir tuanku sudah mendengar cerita itu dan berkunjung sebentar menemuinya.”

Antonio tertawa jenaka dengan setitik air mata di ujung pelupuk.

“Bukan dongeng, Kirkland, kawanku!” dia menyeka air mata dengan ujung ibu jari. “Maksud mereka adalah tuanku! Sayang sekali, dia sedang pergi ke utara.”

“Tuanmu?” Pandangan mata hijau Arthur tertuju pada tulisan _La Galatea_ yang dibuat dengan huruf _serif_ gotik di atas kertas. “Ada apa di utara?” dia melanjutkan pertanyaan.

“Masa kau tidak tahu? Ada perang armada, sedang ramai-ramainya. Aku yakin tuanku ikut di sana, sebab tuanku kerja sebagai komisaris armada. Dia sering mengumpulkan gandum dari kota,” cerita sang pemuda yang lebih tua seraya melepas topi baretnya dan menepuk-nepuk permukaan atasnya dari selapis debu. “Mungkin tuanmu ditelan distopia di negeri utara. Atau sedang mengadakan pertemuan rahasia dengan tuanku di tengah lautan, sebab, kenapa tidak! Mereka berdua adalah penulis gila, ‘kan?”

Arthur diam sebentar sambil menatap kosong kertas-kertas berwarna kuning di pangkuannya.

“... entah. Dia menghilang tiga tahun lalu, bahkan. Sebelumnya pernah _hilang_ juga, jadi ini yang kedua. Aku selalu tidak tahu dia pergi ke mana dan melakukan apa. Dan aku baru berani mengembara mencarinya sekarang.”

“Oh, aku punya pengalaman yang sama persis denganmu. Tapi tuanku ikut berperang, dulu di Lepanto, lalu pernah ditangkap orang-orang Turki dan dipenjara lima tahun! Jadi aku yakin, sekarang mungkin dia sedang asyik dengan pertempuran panas di Inggris.”

“Apa? Inggris katamu?”

Kertas-kertas kuning itu jatuh berhamburan ketika si empu tersentak lantaran nama negaranya disebut lidah orang yang harusnya jadi lawan tempur.

“Aku bilang tadi di utara,” jawab Antonio santai seolah tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi di antara mereka. Arthur kembali pada posisi tenang, lalu mengutuk ketidak tahuannya akan kejadian besar itu. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

“Aku sempat memikirkan Swedia dan Norwegia,” tuturnya cemas. Lalu dia bertanya dengan lugu, “jadi harusnya saat ini kita saling baku hantam?”

Antonio sempat bergeming terkejut mendengar hal demikian tak disangka-sangkanya keluar dari mulut kawannya. “Aku tidak bisa, Arthur!” elaknya tegas. Mata hijaunya menyorot serius. Dia mencengkeram kedua bahu bidang remaja tanggung itu erat-erat.

“Kau adalah temanku. Mungkin rajaku dan ratumu akan terus berseteru sampai dunia kebakaran, tapi kau adalah kau dan aku adalah aku,” ungkapnya final. Arthur menatapnya heran, lalu menarik senyum tipis yang jadi isyarat kelegaan. Antonio mendesah panjang, lalu melemaskan tangan-tangannya lagi ke atas rerumputan.

“Mari kita tunggu kepulangan dua tuan itu bersama-sama sambil membaca tulisan mereka!”

―Dia membuka lagi lembaran _La Galatea_ yang ke-23.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:**
>
>>  
>> 
>> **hetalia © himaruya hidekazu  
> **  
>  fanfiction © pindanglicious  
> saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.  
> 
> 
> ****
> 
> **histrivia:**  
> 
> 
> * ini adalah tentang miguel de cervantes dan william shakespeare era 1580an (tepatnya 1588) saat relasi inggris dan spanyol sedang panas-panasnya. tahun 1585, novel la galatea karya cervantes, terbit.
>   
> 
> * shakespeare pernah hilang dua kali di tahun 1578-82 dan 1585-92 dan tidak diketahui hilang ke mana dan apa yang dilakukan, sehingga banyak spekulasi, sampai spekulasi dia ketemu secara rahasia dengan cervantes, dsb. dan fic ini semacam semi-anakronisme tentang relasi mereka.
>   
> 
> * cervantes pernah jadi bagian di armada besar spanyol seperti yang diceritakan di atas.
>   
> 
> * tadinya ini mau dipublikasikan pas tanggal 23 april, bertepatan dengan hari buku internasional, yang sejarahnya adalah memperingati tanggal kematian cervantes dan shakespeare (walaupun sebenernya ada yang bilang cervantes itu tanggal meninggalnya beda karena spanyol mengadaptasi gregorian calendar yang beda sama tanggalan lain di eropa)
> 
>  **catatan lain:**  
>  fic ini berjumlah total 486 kata minus AN dan disclaimer, saya ikutsertakan acara #FlashFicFest


End file.
